


Good is Better Than Perfect

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton, F/M, this was going to happen eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: And maybe love at first sight does exist.After all, love is like falling.And falling is like this.





	Good is Better Than Perfect

Hunk can't help it. He falls in love so easily. Some might say it's a fault, in this case he'd say it's a blessing. 

 

They were at a ball when he first saw her. He was laughing at Lance's failed attempts at flirting with the girls when she entered. She was short and slim with huge, honey-brown eyes and unevenly cropped dark blonde hair. 

 

Hunk watches her from the opposite side of the room. He can hear her laugh over the loud music and he can't help smiling. 

Lance stumbles over, looking slightly drunk. Hunk bites his lip and pulls him closer. He leans down and whispers in his ear, face flushed. 

“See that girl over there?” Hunk points and Lance's eyes widen a fraction. “I'm in love with her.” Lance pulls away and stalks over to the other side of the room. Hunk watches him, scared. She's beautiful. Lance and beautiful girls never end well. 

 

Lance taps her lightly on the shoulder and she turns, a soft smile on her face. 

“Back so soon?” he doesn't answer but begins to lead her away. She steps quickly so she's next to him. “Where are you taking me?” her voice is tinged with amusement. He smiles at her. 

“I'm about to change your _life_.”

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

 

Lance leads her to Hunk, who looks fairly embarrassed. Pidge regards him with interest before turning to Lance, eyebrow raised. He, in turn, smirks and waves at Hunk who clears his throat and bows, kissing the back of her hand. 

“Hunk Garrett. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Pidge smiles slightly. 

“A friend of yours?” Lance nods slightly. 

“Closer than a brother.”

“Thank you for your service.” Pidge turns back to him, smiling softly, cheeks tinged pink. 

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Lance snorts. 

“I'll leave you two to it.” 

 

* * *

 

It's just over a week later and Hunk has a steadily growing collection of letters in his room. They talk about tech and literature and wars. Lance reads bits and pieces of them and occasionally drops in to give advice on what to write. Advice that Hunk never takes. 

Lance, leaning against the doorframe, laughs. 

“We should totally form a harem.” Hunk shakes his head, rolling his eyes. Lance shrugs. “I'm just saying that, if you really loved me, you would share her.”

 

* * *

 

Hunk is _stressed_. Pidge is rambling about… some nonsense to his father, trying to get his permission to marry him. Lance is undoubtedly listening through the door, probably laughing as quietly as possible. 

Eventually Hunk is ushered out, Lance leaning on the wall faux-casually. Hunk nods slightly before slumping against the wall. Pidge is incredible but she has zero people skills. He has to hold back tears, his mind racing with everything that could go wrong. Lance stands close to him, for once not saying anything. For that he's grateful. 

 

He's finally called back in, his heart racing. Lance gives him a reassuring grin before the door closes. 

 

He sees Pidge, her arms clasped behind her back, spin rigid. His father is standing, deep in thought. Pidge's eyes flit over to him momentarily and he gives what he hopes looks like a reassuring smile. In actual fact it probably looks more like a pained grimace. He father suddenly stands and walks over to her. Hunk's heart drops. His eyes widen when he takes Pidge's hand and shakes it. 

“Be true.” he steps back and Hunk can see the surprise in Pidge's face. Before he knows it, Hunk is across the room, arms wrapped around her in a suffocating embrace. He pulls away, eyes filled with tears and a grin stretching across his face. Pidge smiles back, cheeks pink. She tugs his sleeve and leads him out of the room and out to the gardens. 

There, she pauses. Hunk turns to her and she glances up once before looking back at the ground. 

“Hunk… I'm going to be honest. I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have is my honour, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.” she laughs. “It's insane how your family brings out a different side of me. Keith confides in me, Lance tried to take a bite out of me.” Hunk raises an eyebrow and her lips quirk up. “No stress. My love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out.” she sighs and Hunk places a soft hand on her shoulder. “I… I've been without a family since I was a child. My brother and father disappeared, my mother died. I literally had to raise myself. But I'll never forget any of my family faces, those were real. And, as long as I'm alive, Hunk, I swear to God you'll never feel so helpless.” Hunk laughs and pulls Pidge into a tight embrace. He feels her stiffen up before she seems to melt, head nestling into his shoulder. 

In this moment everything seems like it's going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hidge and I love the Hamilton au and I love Pidge as Hamilton. This was going to happen eventually.  
> I want to do a fic from Lance's point of view (Satisfied inspired) but I feel like, after my one-sided ShayPidge, I've used up that song. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
